


Forgery cases closed after news of suspect’s death

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter Burke´s hunt for Neal Caffrey comes to a halt when Neal is killed during one of his heists.





	Forgery cases closed after news of suspect’s death

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet fills the 'grief' square on my H/C Bingo card.

 

 

By The Telegram

Posted Mar 8, 2012 at 12:01 AM

Updated Mar 8, 2012 at 3:48 PM

**Forgery cases closed after news of suspect’s death**

 

 

Several cases of Bond forgery have been closed after police recently learned the suspect they had been trying to track down for nearly 2 years was dead.

Neal Caffrey, was suspected of the bond forgeries in 2009.

It was believed that Caffrey fled to Dodge City and then to Mexico after a deal went wrong, according to the FBI.

Over the years, the New York City Police Department, FBI and the East-States Organized Crime Information Center have worked to locate Caffrey.

According to police, information came in at different times that Caffrey was seen in Tenamaxtlan, Mexico; Jalisco, Mexico; Nice, France; and Venice, Italy. The last sighting of Caffrey was in Venice in 2011.

During the past few months, authorities located a associate of Caffrey who told them Caffrey had died and was buried in France.

The FBI validated Caffrey’s death certificate and also conducted an onsite investigation that Caffrey died in Paris, France, on June 13, 2011, and was buried there. An FBI official from the New York office witnessed the exhumation of Caffrey´s body and positively identified the body.

After confirming Caffrey’s death, his family was notified and the case closed.


End file.
